Axe of Portents
by Dasc
Summary: This is my first story here. Feel free to Read and Review.
1. A creeping evil

This is my first story, and its first chapter. I could use reviews. And if you're lucky, (which you are) I'll write a new chapter. Anyway the story is about… Well, find out for yourself.  
  
  
The Axe of Portents  
  
In a dark room, a man sits plotting. He has been plotting many things, but 1 thing has been rather intriguing to him. "That boy, holder of the Triforce of Courage, he is amazing in his talents, strengths, and abilities. Hara!"  
  
A young maid wanders in, quivering slightly at the man, "Y-yes Gertaldo?" She shook near him, for he was quite a powerful man indeed. He was a sorcerer, but rather evil at that. "You called?"  
  
He smiled at the maid. He had always found her to be rather pretty, but he knew that she like most who knew him were afraid of his great power, "Yes, I did. I think it is almost time to mount the attack." He said with a serious tone as a magical vortex allowed a visual picture of a young boy, "This is Link, he is known as the Hero of Time, and holder of the Triforce of Courage in Hyrule. He has beaten many monsters, beasts, and evil warriors. His quests have taken him all over Hyrule, through time, and even through other worlds. The power he holds seems to lie not within his sword, bow, shield, magic or music, but in his heart, soul, and righteous ways. He will be tough, but we need to get rid of him. He is the biggest obstacle between us, and a powerful weapon artifact, 'The Axe of Portents.' We need that axe!!" The vortex begins to show more pictures of other people. While over a picture of a large rock like type of people, Hara seems curious, "Who are they?" "Those are the Gorons. A type of people found in these lands. They are rather muscular, and eat rocks, which happen to be part of their genetic make up. That provides them with quite a good amount of heat resistance, but it makes them slow, unless the ball up, and roll like a wheel. Him, the Goron one with the others looking up to him to lead the way, is Darunia, their leader. He has made Link a sworn brother to him ever since Link defeated the Dodongo overpopulation in Dodongo cave. He even named his son after him. He also is one of the sages of Hyrule; there are seven all together. He's the Sage of Fire. He too will suffer. He and his rock headed people. I will tell you everything. I will start from the beginning. I will tell you now, what our soldiers will know latter. Be glad you're getting to hear the story before them."  
  
******  
  
It had been 2 years since Link has had his crazy adventure in Termina, and lately, things have been rather peaceful in Hyrule. Link would some times make trips to Termina, afterwards. Getting to know people well comes easy to Link, as if that weren't enough, he saved their parallel universe from destruction. Termina & Hyrule were both Parallel universes to one another. Some people are easier to recall than others. However, there were several differences too. Today Link was doing nothing special in particular, but still in search of Navi, after she disappeared. After about an hour of searching, he came upon the sacred forest meadow. He decided that he might as well visit Saria, if she's there, which she was. She was also his life long friend. "Saria, how's everything going?"  
  
"Link, it's nice to see you."  
  
"Yeah," Link sighed depressed.  
  
"What's wrong? Is everything ok?"  
  
"No, not really. I've been having nightmares again, like I did 3 yrs ago when I met Navi. I miss her. Anyways, Lately, I've been sensing an evil presence, which I believe threatens my life as well as the lives of all of my friends, which would therefore include you. That said, I think you should try to get to somewhere safe."  
  
******  
  
"Hmm, there he is again, oh look. It's friend of his, all alone, no witnesses. What a perfect time to capture her." Said the wizard viewing the mist, which he used to view places in the world. "Let's see. This'll be perfect, & she's kinda cute too." The sorcerer grins maliciously, as he casts a spell, sending a magical energy field through the void to trap her within. Soon afterwards, the magical prison now containing a captive returns in a flash of light. "Hah ha hah, hello there."  
  
A confused, and somewhat frightened Saria shivers with fear, "Who, who are you, and where am I?"  
  
"I am the great Sorcerer Gertaldo, and you are at my war camp. We have come to Hyrule to find a magical artifact. The artifact is called the Axe of Portents: A powerful weapon, which just bursts with magical energy. However, we have a major obstacle in our way… your friend Link." Saria gasps. "N, no I'm not going to kill you. You are too important to my plans. You'll be hanging around with me for a while. Won't this be fun?" he smirks.  
  
"You-you'll never get away with this, you're no worse than Ganondorf, in fact, I think he's better at this than you. Ganondorf was a…"  
  
The wizard grunts "Bah, like I've never heard that line before. By the way, I know all about the incident with Ganondorf. As a matter of fact, I think he and I will become fast friends. Well stick around and watch the fun, because it's about to begin."  
  
Saria mumbles, "Oh no, the other sages, Link, and all of Hyrule are in trouble."  
  
"I heard that! By the way, no, not just Hyrule, Termina too… though mostly Hyrule."  
  
******  
  
A few hours later a meeting of the Sages has been called to order. All show up, save a certain captive. "Hmm, where's the Forest girl?" asks Darunia.  
  
"Not here." Replies Nabooru, sage of Spirits.  
  
"Duh, well where then?"  
  
"Oh no, I feared this might happened." Gasped Zelda.  
  
"Feared what would happen?" asked Rauru.  
  
"A new evil descend upon Hyrule, too search for a powerful hidden artifact, but there is 1 that blocks its path. Link. The dream was of people in Hyrule, including you. You were all abducted, killed, banished, or captured. I don't know why, but I have a feeling whoever is masterminding this thinks it's a game, and is toying with us. I think we better call for Link."  
  
A few minutes later, with the help of the remaining sages magic, Link is summoned to the chamber. "What's wrong? What's the emergency? Hey where's Saria?"  
  
"Missing!" replied Zelda with a hint of worry. "Evil is coming, and it's trying to take our land. We have tried to locate Saria, but there's some sort of magical barrier that prevents any direction to search in."  
  
Link suddenly has a thought, "Oh odd, I've been having dreams that indicate an evil. You should all try to get to some sort of safe haven, where this new evil can't get you. I have a bad feeling that we're in open grounds as of now." With that said, they go to the Temple of Light, to discuss matters further. "Hmm, it goes after Saria, but ignores the rest of the Kokiri. Maybe it's after my friends, and not just ordinary every day people, unless of course, that person is a friend."  
  
Everybody takes time to think and talk over ideas with one another. Ruto sneaks up on Link to surprise him. She has an openly known crush on him, as a lot of people know. They also know that Link isn't too comfortable about it. "You'll protect me Link won't you?" She said as if a damsel in distress.  
  
Link kept a straight face, and responded rather plainly, "Yes, as well as the rest of my friends, as best I can. Look, put your romance fantasies aside for now. When the threat is gone, you can continue to keep away." With that he walked over to discuss what plans others had in mind. Ruto sighed, and rolled her eyes, thinking to herself 'He's just playing hard to get. It's gotta be.' With that she goes over to the others to see what must be done.  
  
"We need to warn people that evil is coming!" shouted Darunia. "We should tell them to be ready to defend themselves."  
  
"Only I really need to worry." Said Link, "As do all close friends. But I think I can say that all other people are safe."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" demanded Rauru "When something like this happens, innocents always suffer. It may not be intended upon, but it happens. Even if an accident," he sighs, "it's still very wasteful."  
  
"We better think carefully then, we don't have too much time." Suggested Impa, "We're weakened by the loss of Saria, so we must work fast."  
  
******  
  
"Gertaldo, how soon until the first attack? We travel all this distance, and we've still been idle, we should mobilize before we're caught off guard." Said a soldier who was speaking on behalf of his fellow troops.  
  
"You're that eager to fight? Save it, but let's not quarrel. We'll never beat them if we fight amongst ourselves. I can understand your boredom. I'm sure you'd like some pleasure, or fun." Looking over to Saria. Saria's eyes widened in horror, and wanted to scream, but was afraid of what they might do to high intolerance. The wizard smirks "Do what you want to her, as long as it's nothing that deals pain. We need her alive, and well. But be sure to not break the spell keeping her location hidden. Stay alert Return her when you are done."  
  
"Well, thank you sir." Replied the soldier, with a glint of happiness, and seductiveness in his eyes. "Yes do get more, and do so soon." With that he walked away, with an unlucky captive in hand.  
  
"I'll get others," mumbled the wizard, "But the time isn't right. Of course, I can still steal a few weapons from a random blacksmith. Nobody's going to miss a few toy hammers, maces, or pikes."  



	2. Blaazing Force, With Cold Hearted Desire...

Because I love you all so much, (but really because I was going to anyway), here's the next chapter to my tale. Like I said before, I'm not telling what's to come. You have to read it. Enjoy…  
  
  
  
"Dad?" called a voice of a young girl, "Oh, he better not be asleep again." She mumbled. She was Malon, daughter of Talon, owner of Lon-Lon Ranch.  
  
"Huh?" a sleepy sounding called voice.  
  
After a few yawns, the farm owner seemed rather awake. "What is it Malon?"  
  
"I think some of the livestock isn't feeling well. The cows seem weak; some of the chickens are missing, and many of the horses seem too tired to run over a half a mile before resting, or collapsing. I think someone poisoned our livestock."  
  
Talon took a minute to think. "I'm sure it's just the drought that we've been having." The ranch owner was rather correct about the weather. There had been a drought for the last 3 weeks, and it was the start of summer too, not to mention a heat wave in the first weak of the drought. "Why, I'm sure we'll get some rain soon, dear."  
  
"Maybe you're right. Thanks dad."  
  
******  
  
Unbeknownst to the farm family, the evil wizard Gertaldo was watching, via the magical vortex that he created. "Pathetic simpleton. His head is harder than the rocky body of a goron, and he's lazy too." He chuckles. Then the vortex goes to different locations where the sages and Link are trying to figure out what to do. "Hah ha, it's been 2 days since I've captured that pathetic forest child. They still haven't found our camp." He looks towards the magical prison, where Saria is held.  
  
Saria's time spent with the wizard was definitely not fun, (to her anyway), the soldiers on the other hand were enjoying her presence. She had to do some nasty things for them. Even thinking about it made her ready to crouch on the floor, and shiver. Then she remembered something that was left unfound by the captor, well actually 2 things… her ocarina, and her fairy. The ocarina was safely concealed within a well-hidden pocket on her tunic, while the sorcerer forgot the tiny fairy all together. On the other hand, the music that an instrument makes is intended to be loud. Her best bet would be to wait for the evil mage would leave her alone, enough time to sing her song to Link, in order to contact him. "Where are we anyway? I know we're in your camp, but be more specific as to location."  
  
The wizard grunted, "Fine I'll tell you! We're…"  
  
"Sir!" a soldier called, "The food supply is running low. What are we going to do, we can't seem to live off these meager rations?"  
  
"Go hunting. Let the dwarven smiths give you some of our finest hunting spears, and take a few archers too. Do try to also remember to bring back edibles other than meat; I believe there are several berries that you forage from the area. I guess the dwarven lumberjacks should go bring back more wood for the arrows, this time tell them to bring a fruit tree back. Maple trees would be nice, if they can even grow here."  
  
"Right away." replies the soldier. After a quick salute, he runs off to the others.  
  
"Now where was I? Oh yes. We're in the land of Troada, a land bigger than your puny country, where serious workers, and strong minded, and strong willed find good lives. Troada is filled with races of people that are wide, & varied. Dwarves, for instance are a race of small stocky people. Almost all the men have beards, and have a lot of strength, which contradicts their size. They fight well with axes, and hammers, and are skilled blacksmiths, miners, and builders. They work well with stone, metals, and precious rocks. What they lack in agility, they make up for with endurance." He glares back at the vortex. "You already know about Zoras. Yes, you have them in your world. There are also Deku Scrubs to the swamp to the northeastern area. They get by living rather secluded from the rest of them, but only a bit secluded. They still fit in well, so we're ok with that. Besides on a personal thought, variety is kind of a good thing."  
  
"Hmm, umm, that's good and all," Saria lied while thinking to herself 'I'd rather be eaten by Deku Babas than be here.' "But I meant in conjunction towards my home."  
  
"Oh ho, ho, wouldn't you like to know, but since any rescue attempts would be futile, I'll tell you, we're south from the Gerudo Desert Colossus. That's only an estimate for you. You're getting no more information. Now then let's see. Hmm, yes, at this rate, I think I have a plan."  
  
******  
  
After a few hours of planning, the other sages decided it would be best to always be near some other person. Link had decided to go warn other friends of his. First stop on his list was Lon-Lon Ranch. "Man this heat wave is unbearable. I better find Malon."  
  
After arrival, Malon wasn't too hard to spot, but was feeling unusually low. "Huh? Oh, hi Link. How are you?"  
  
Link thought for a minute, usually Malon was in a happier attitude towards him. But in troubled times, even the cheeriest people could become depressed. "Not that good. In fact I have urgent news. A strange evil has again descended upon the land, but unlike more evils, this doesn't want our land, but I think it wants me, and wants to get to me through my friends. Saria has already been abducted." He then thinks, "So, what's wrong, why are you feeling so depressed?"  
  
Malon sighed, "It's this heat wave. It's killing off all the animals. We need rain, or water in any form, but rain's better."  
  
Link had an idea, "I know!" With that said, he pulled out his ocarina, and sang the song of storms, soon rain just dropped all over Hyrule field.  
  
Malon was shocked, "Why didn't you ever tell me you had a song like that?"  
  
Link chuckled a bit, "Did you ever ask?"  
  
"Good point. Now what were you saying about an evil."  
  
******  
  
"Gah, he managed to end the drought, but, ah, that's it. You think you're so cool Link, well then, you're freezing." Laughed the wizard as he fired ice at the vortex, which went straight to thee rain cloud in the sky.  
  
******  
  
"Link, what have you done?" Asked a rather disappointed Malon  
  
"I made rain, but someone froze that rain. This ice doesn't seem right. Like it's of a magical entity. I always could tell a difference between normal ice, and magically made ice. Hmmm? By the way Malon, you should hurry to the Temple of Time. You will be safe there. C'mon!"  
  
Malon shrugged, and followed Link. Link managed to snatch a piece of the ice rain, before it stopped, along with the regular rain. With that Malon took a horse, and they rode back to the castle. "Epona was able to handle this bad weather quite well."  
  
Link shrugged, "I'm not surprised."  
  
******  
  
"Oh, I'm starting to get agitated. I know. I think I'll give our hero a test. Yes, that's it, a test. Let's see if he can handle it." With that, Gertaldo opened a portal, which vacuumed in Link, Malon, and Epona. "Ha, ha, ha. Now, it's becoming more personal Link. I better get to work abducting people from Termina. Who's on his list of friends there? Let's see."  
  
"What do you want from Link anyway, you wizened old fart?" yelled Saria in a rather bold angry voice.  
  
"I'm glad you asked. By the way I'm only 37. It goes like this. In your land of Hyrule, there is an artifact of great power that is concealed in a long forgotten location. It is an ancient tomahawk, which grants power, agility, and great magic to 1 who wields it. It is better known as the 'Axe of Portents'. Searching for this axe for a good 4 years, I have found it to be located in your puny homeland you people call Hyrule. Fortunately, I came at around the time when Ganondorf came to take over. I saw that he had great power. Though I originally came for the axe alone, I realized great power behind the Triforce, and after spying on your lives to learn as much as I could, which required me to use much magic, in order to view the events while Link had the Master Sword without actual time travel myself. I watched Link's life in Termina too. Though things got hectic when he used the song of Time to go back, forward, or slow things down, the effect was only in Termina, therefore, while Terminians saw this as a whole three days, it was more like a month absence in Hyrulian time."  
  
Saria thought for a minute. If she could play this song of Time, she might be able to go back, and tell the other sages what happened, so they could stop it before it could stop.  
  
"Of course, since the time travel magic only worked in Termina, there were times that his Song of Time would make for other uses before he went to Termina. It opened the Door of Time.  
  
******  
  
Scatted around an open field, Link, Malon, and Epona have been scattered about an open field. Link wakes up first, and notices a tree, with a picture that he remembers well. "Huh, that picture, I know that picture. That means, no way, It can't be." He looks behind him, "A Clock Tower, we're in Termina! Oh well, at least a deranged satellite isn't trying to plunge into the ground like a comet. It had an ugly face. Wait a minute, where's Malon?" he looks to his right, to see her rather safe in a field of grass. That safety isn't going to last however, as 2 Deku Babas rise from the shrubbery to attack.  
  
The Babas sap like drool, and rancid smelling breath right in the farm girls face could wake you up. Malon let out a scream of pain, as the Babas are about to strike. But Link cuts in just in time, not to mention that he cuts their vines, leaving nothing but small sticks to remain. "Link, what happened, where are we?"  
  
"We're in Termina. This is where I was when I went missing for a month after I went to search for Navi, not on purpose obviously. Say, where's Epona?"  
  
******  
  
"It's struck again. The evil which is still a mystery has opened up a portal to another dimension," cried Zelda in worry, sitting alone in the castle courtyard. "It's more than that, it took Link with it. I think Malon is missing too." She was alone except for her guardian, Impa.  
  
"Child, stop worrying, Link has saved us in more ways than one. Just 1 new evil can't stop him. His bravery can ensure that he'll manage."  
  
"I guess you're right Impa, but people are going missing. First Saria is mysteriously abducted. Then Link is thrown into a giant portal, as well as Malon. If Link isn't here, how will he protect us?"   



	3. The power of song

This is a small chapter, but I'm going to be away, (I will return, so calm down) but for now here's what I have. It's about (Hah, nice try, read for yourself.)  
  
  
Link had been busy telling Malon about the strange world called Termina. How it was a parallel universe to Hyrule, to an extent. He told her about the Deku Scrubs of the Wood Fall swamplands, and the Gorons of the ice mountains with their traditional races, the Zoras of the ocean bay, and their rock band, and the undead armies of the skeletal Ikana armies. He even told her about people who were parallel doubles of those in Hyrule.  
  
"She knew Epona's favorite tune?!" asked a rather surprised Malon as Link told her about Romani Ranch, and it's owners.  
  
"Yea, it's kind of strange though. You see, the road was blocked really well by a Skull Kid, who most called an imp. Yet, Romani had the horse sitting around in a stable. She also called me Grasshopper, just like you used to call me Fairy boy"  
  
Malon slightly blushed at that. "I'm sorry for that, I told you 7 months ago, remember."  
  
"Yes, and I forgave you, and never was offended. Now where was I. Oh yeah, it's strange really. Did I mention she had an older sister named Cremia? She needed help with a milk shipment delivery to town. I helped by keeping the shipment safe. It seemed 2 Ingo look-alikes called the Gorman Brothers tried to steal the milk shipment and sell it as their own. The milk was to a milk bar in Clock Town, owned by a man who looked just like your father. However, he was more alert, and could stay awake rather long. After all, the milk bar opened after 7pm, if I remember correctly. But it's hard to recall such minor things."  
  
"Wow, this place is amazing from what your saying."  
  
"Yeah, you can say that again. I just wish I still had my magical masks with me. Then maybe I could show you the magic they hold of transformation. I always did find them to be useful. I never did manage to keep my hand on that Zora Mask. When I got home, after my first visit here, he took it from me. He looked so stupid as a Zora, plus his fairy got all confused when he wore it. I guess it served him right to get laughed at…" suddenly a small Bombchu zoomed past Link, squeaking in their annoying tones.  
  
Though it didn't snap Link out of his recalling of the past, the Dodongo whom was chasing the rodent sure did, as it's bulky body, bashed right into Link as it followed it's prey at it's speed which couldn't match the rodent.  
  
"Oh, are you ok Link? What was that? What were both of those?" Asked Malon, as she saw the Dodongo get a mouth full of 'delicious' explosion.  
  
"Woo, that hurt. The little rodent is called a Bombchu, err I mean Real Bombchu. There is a special kind of moving bomb namesake of the deranged rodent. They sell them here, and even some in Hyrule, but I've never seen a Real Bombchu in Hyrule before. As for the Dodongo, I'm surprised. I mean they live in Death Mountain. They are 4-legged fire breathing dinosaurs with armored hides. They are dangerous."  
  
******  
  
"Darunia, there's a cave in at the city entrance!" cried a goron as came running into the leader's cave in Goron City.  
  
"What? How can this be? Well, it shouldn't be too hard to deal with." It wasn't, and after 2 hours, and the help of several Gorons, especially Biggoron the job was rather simple. Darunia chuckled, "Hah, now to soothe my soul. I haven't heard that song the missing forest girl used to play in a long time. Wait a minute." He remembered that she taught him the song once, since he loved it so much, but hadn't played it in over a year and a half. "Here it is!" He took out a small drum, and played the notes. Suddenly, he heard a voice.  
  
******  
  
Saria heard her ocarina acting up. Since there were no guards at the time, she took advantage of the opportunity. "Link? Is that you?"  
  
'No' replied the voice  
  
"I care not who it is, as long as you wish to help stop this evil."  
  
'This is Darunia. Uh, Saria, where are you?'  
  
"I'm not exactly sure where I am, I just know that I'm in a land south of the Gerudo Desert, far south. Where's Link?"  
  
'Oh yeah, bad news, 'brother' has been sucked into a portal, which leads to another dimension. We're not sure where he is. Tell me everything you've found out about the cause of the evil'  
  
Suddenly Saria heard Gertaldo yelling, and his footsteps headed to the tent Saria whispered, "I can't. Not now. A wizard is doing it. He's going to make me do strange, and horrible things to please his soldiers. It's not painful, too much physically, but mentally, it's shattering. Keep in touch. I'll call you. Now the song can contact between your drum because you played the song."  
  
'I understand. I'll tell the other sages. Stay well Saria.'  
  
Saria quickly broke musical contact, and hid the ocarina. Gertaldo walked into the tent snarling, "What did you do just now?"  
  
"I was... uh, going slightly insane, talking to myself, because of my imprisonment."  
  
"Whatever. I want no trouble out of you. Hara!" he called to his maid.  
  
"Y-yes sir, w-w-what could I do"  
  
Saria thought for a minute, 'was this girl Hara scared of the wizard too. If she is, then maybe I can trust her, aand why doeess he stare at her like that, wait, I think I know!'  
  
"Hara, dear servent," he smiled, losing his words for a minute while staring at her. "Oh yea, go get the military leaders. We will discuss an attack plan. We will attack in about 23 days!" 


End file.
